1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to information recording and playback methods and apparatus and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for recording information in several parallel tracks on a recording tape and for playing back information recorded in several parallel tracks on a tape.
2. Prior-Art Statement
A multitude of methods and apparatus for recording information either serially or simultaneously in several parallel tracks on a tape or other recording medium are known.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,133 proposes cam-operated indexing means for shifting a magnetic playback head transversely of a tape between positions associated with various tracks thereon.
With known transverse recording or playback head shifting systems, it is difficult to surpass a certain performance and accuracy of operation for very high quality operation.
On the other hand, transverse scan or slant track high quality recording systems record information in transverse or slanted tracks, as may, for instance, be seen from U.S Pat. Nos. 2,979,558, 3,099,709, 3,062,922, 3,136,866, 3,172,961, 3,243,521, 3,283,068, 3,333,064, 3,361,878, and 3,535,468.